deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IceLoverMei
Pages and Battle Reservations I see you've made two pages for Mei (Overwatch) and Mr. Freeze. There's nothing wrong with the pages layout and formatting (you've obviously read the rules and checked out some pages beforehand) but when you put a reservation on a battle make sure to put; Battle vs. Whoever the warrior is (by IceLoverMei) I've done the two pages for you but we're currently in the middle of a wiki wide edting program to sort out reservation and I would appreciate if could do this in the future. This isn't a warning or threat, just a reminder. Wassboss (talk) 08:48, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Ok then. I'll try to remember next time. IceLoverMei (talk) 08:51, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Warrior Suggestions So I had a look through the warriors that you need battles for and a few have come to mind so hope you think these may be worth looking at. Lu Bu (Dynasty Warriors) vs: *Aragorn (Lord of the Rings) *King Arthur (British mythology) *Achilles (Greek mythology) *Arkantos (Age of Mythology) *Gregor Clegane (Game of Thrones) *Jamie Lannister (Game of Thrones) *Jon Snow (Game of Thrones) Lang (Legaia 2) vs: *Link (Legend of Zelda) *He-Man (Masters of the Universe) *Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) *Altair (Assassin's Creed) *Kirito (Sword Art Online) Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot) vs: *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) Angela (Seiken Denetsu 3) vs: *Voldemort (Harry Potter) *Vladimir Menshikov (The Kane Chronicles) *Fate Testarossa (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha) *Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Avatar Korra (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) *Gandalf the White (Lord of the Rings) *Saruman the White (Lord of the Rings) *Sauron (Lord of the Rings) *Witch-King of Angmar (Lord of the Rings) *Dumbledore (Harry Potter) *Akemi Homura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Gargos/Eyedol vs: *Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Zeus (PlayStation All-Stars) *Kratos (PlayStation All-Stars) That's all I got for now... BattleGames1 (talk) 12:49, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Vote isn't posting, so I'm doing it here WanderingSkull's GraveDigging Tunes "Dino Power" Iconic: Really, I have no idea why anyone was bothering to give the axe and shield an edge. Yes, it provides a good defensive and offensive combo, but Riptor's speed makes her really hard to hit. Then there's the point that Warlord brought up that I was going to bring to the table, this is an advanced killing machine. She has plasma coursing through her claws, this is going to obliterate the initial defensive edge and the armor plating on Riptor further enhances this.They're literally capable of obliterating robots. An overwhelming offensive counters and destroys Aeon's defense. EDGE: Riptor Long Range: Neither are extraordinary ranged options, but I'm going to call this a draw. Riptor's is easier on the use and sends sparks through the enemy leading to combo power, but its a bit slower. Aeon has the ability to launch at the opponent, but leaves himself open for an attack provided it misses and is pretty easy to spot and avoid from someone like Riptor. EDGE: Even Projectile: Riptor has a much better option of acid fire, perfect for melting straight through her opponent's shield and a larger blast of her dragon breath compared to Aeon. As Warlord said, Aeon's flight is being vastly overestimated as his flight is more a temporary levitation which he can't move in. Pretty easy to dodge and leaves him open on the flanks. Fire Breath does offer that small tactical option, but its lackluster compared to a more vicious acid and fire attack. EDGE: Riptor Ultimate: The Devourer Of God is an awesome sounding name for a move that does a pretty good amount of damage but is rather simple, yet effective. Riptor's Rage does offer the massive tactical advantage of basically boosting all of her skills, range, speed, all that good stuff plus it lasts longer. So Aeon's attack may do great damage, its ultimately beaten out by a great buff which improves the entire skill set of a character. EDGE: Riptor Deadliest Warrior: Riptor- If you've seen the rest of the vote then you should have come to the conclusion that I saw Riptor as the way better reptile. The much more damaging method of attack with plasma enchanced claws, better defenses with the inclusion of technlogy into the body, way better agility that is perfect for dodging or setting up insane combos and then you have an intense intelligence which out thinks her opponent. Yes, Aeon is strong offers a shield, but comapred to Riptor, he's lack luster and willf all Vote Hey Mei, just a reminder that you still have a vote to finish in my Kratos vs Link battle. --Appel (talk) 19:15, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Death Battle Try not to talk about Death Battle around here - folks see it as a Berserk Button around here, in part because the way the combatants are portrayed goes against the characters' mannerisms, like when two Heroes go up against each other, DB ends the battle in death, even turning those who don't kill, like Spiderman and Batman into killers. Around here, in a Hero Versus Hero battle, it's more to the knockout, or the other one runs away, or something where both fighters live. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:15, November 22, 2016 (UTC)